


on his torn and broken wings

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [21]
Category: Haibane Renmei, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration.<br/>--------<br/>He goes round the neighbourhood first, looking for a tall, thin, dark-haired man with wings and a halo. When the crowds reveal nothing to him, he heads into Regent’s Park. It’s full dark by now, or at least dark by London standards; in this city that never sleeps, the sky never deepens past that bruised plum colour, with only a handful of faded stars.</p><p>…</p><p>“Ah, you must be the new flatmate. Good; come with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	on his torn and broken wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [on his torn and broken wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654038) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



[](http://imgur.com/oqPDXq5)


End file.
